


Three Words, Eight Letters

by LemonyButters



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Craigisadickatfirst, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonyButters/pseuds/LemonyButters
Summary: “I love you.” He exhales, it was loud so there was no way Craig could have avoid it, “do you feel the same for me?”“No,” he said, also loudly, like there was someone to be convinced. He already knew Tweek would trust every word that came out of his mouth. Not that it was a lie, but somehow, just somehow there was a much alternative answer.





	1. Confessions

_~~~~Blunt. It all came out blunt. Three words, eight letters. Craig knew it was going to happen, just didn’t really know when. He postulates on graduation, when everyone is leering at the cameras, clasping each other on the back, happy; that at least their children are not total shits in real life. Tweek and Craig would be off somewhere having sex while the world still revolves around them—cars speeding down the highway and lights spiraling off. There, they would be in some filthy room; Craig hovering over Tweek and Tweek with tears in his eyes because he always has tears in his god damn eyes nowadays. Even after Craig rolls over, he would still be crying. Crying because this thing—whatever it was—is going to end, meaning that the emotions he sprawled together from the usual fucks were never being returned. Then, when the sun dims down a little and the music pumps louder, Tweek would put his snotty nose on his shoulder and say it; say the three words that Craig fears from him._

_It happened close to graduation, yes, but not convenient enough. Craig was lighting his cigarette when he heard shuffle amongst the covers; Tweek was up. The cigarette ignites quietly, surplusing nothing but awkward silence and a toxic draft. Craig’s routine was to fuck and leave, but this time he wanted a smoke. The ashes at the end flicker off the cigarette; crashing into the carpet and sleeping there. Out of nowhere; Tweek would clear his throat, his voice still rings in his ears, in his brain._

_“I love you.” He exhales, it was loud so there was no way Craig could have avoid it, “do you feel the same for me?”_

_Revelating the fire, he would commence depositing his shoes. Faster than the customary speed, he uprises and slips into the rest of his clothing. There was always one answer to that question, invariably one. No one would change his mind—he just isn’t committed to that shit. “No,” he said, also loudly, like there was someone to be convinced. He already knew Tweek would trust every word that came out of his mouth. Not that it was a lie, but somehow, just somehow there was a much alternative answer._

_Tweek didn’t leave after; he just stayed there in the covers watching with wet eyes as Craig exits the room._

_The rest of the year was normal like that scene didn’t happen. Like nothing between them didn’t happen._

_And Craig didn’t regret one bit._

 

_*_

                                                                        **2 Years Later**

“This is the day you’re out,” Thomas said to him, selecting some trash and ounces them off in the transparent bag. His generous shoulders were in Craig’s perspective, stuffing his mind with this type of jealousy as he watches the sweat traveling from his jawline to his back, coating every crease. His hair was dirty blond—Craig always has a thing for blonds—and was sprinkling side to side due to the humid weather. He would like to run his hands through it, messing up that innocent skin with his nails.

He snaps back in to reality when the police guard blows a whistle, knocking him to his senses. Craig laughs as he maneuvers the stick around, “so what, going to miss me?”

“Yeah,” the guards were yelling at some people for being too lazy, “you and your ranging nine inches.”

“Nine point five, you mean.” Craig shoves him and Thomas laughs when he almost trip, “you wish. What were you even in here for again?”

“Ah, giving cocaine to six-year-old. Got myself locked up for a couple of months. Still have probation and house arrest after.” Thomas rattles his head, making some of the hair fall and wedge to his forehead like glue. Craig hits the stick against his knees and Thomas turns around, “what were you in here for?” Craig smiles when Thomas ran his eyes up and down, eventually to Craig’s budge. His eyes flicker to the icy blue ones and his teeth overlap his curvy lips. “Do you want me to tell you or do you want me to help you with that?”

“Craig Tucker?” His name rang across the field and Thomas’ smile lifts. Craig gyrates to the announcement before facing Thomas again. “You’ll wait for me..right?” There was hope in his voice, which made this hilarious to Craig. As if Craig would wait a year—or two—for this guy to come out of prison for whatever dumb shit he did. Sure, they had decent sex but the man has needs, and his needs shape him dearly. Yet, Craig felt a little sting when Thomas was looking at him as if he was the only person out there for him to keep on living. Why is it always like this? Why can’t people just fuck with no strings attached? Craig placed a hand on his chest. “Just lie to me if you have to,” Thomas pleads, he had his head bend down for a kiss but all Craig did was fix a portion on his orange jumpsuit. Then, he exhales back and follows the voice that called his name.

They ravine him through some sections, told him uncomparable news over and over again before his possessions were reunited with him; his phone has a hundred miss calls and messages. He got to change from the jumpsuit that he’s been shitting in—which was really the superlative thing that honestly happened to him that day—before they exit him out of the building and to where his sister, dad and an unknown lady appears. It was relieving stepping away from this haunted exclusive building, being back in the real world sure has its sparks. A police guard still accompanied him, juggling the ankle band that is supposed to be around his feet. Ruby was the first person to stir, she came up and wraps her arms around him—water sprinkling from her eyes. His father sat behind, observing them languidly.

“Hey,” Craig said softly, ruffling his baby sister’s hair. She stares up, her eyes beaming at him, “still sane?”

“Afraid so,” Craig laughs but it fades when he saw his dad. The venerable man had his arms cross over each other and a permanent frown on his features. Ruby pursues his gaze, “he’s not in a good mood.”

“When is he ever,” Craig asks. His dad was never pleased with him, he sketches Craig as a chore rather than a child. He doesn’t blame him if Craig had to raise someone like himself he would have a mental breakdown by now. Getting locked up because of miss possession of an illegal drug, dropping out of college that they spend thousands of money on, and the most disappointing thing; being a homosexual in a very religious family. The girl beside him was young—twenty or eighteen. She had on shades around her eyes and her hair was pin-up in a tidy bun. Nice boobs, flat on the ass but unless god suddenly tells him he is straight, then he isn’t remotely attracted to her. “That’s the girl who I am supposed to marry?” Craig grunts and Ruby nods, “she’s nice. I think you’ll like her.” Ruby pats her older brother.

“She isn’t my type,” Craig mutters, following the little redhead.

 

*

 

The nanosecond Craig had enter—no, breathe into his apartment—the officer that escorted him sets the bracelet around his ankles and initiates the gadget. He explains if it glows red that means yatty ya and yatt ya..Just don’t liberate the apartment, which Craig got the clue for the millionth time. He flicks his ankle before looking back to his dad and Ruby. “Feels nice,” he jokes.

“Craig,” his father spoke for the fundamental time since his release, making both his children shift to him, “remember your duties. You are twenty now…you can get into some serious trouble.”

Craig jumps on the couch, the object reflects pressure back to him, “I know..I know.”

Craig didn’t have to turn to know that his father was gunning daggers at his head. Ruby must be watching the interaction with worried in her brows like she always did. She was sixteen but for the sake of the family, she is forced to be eighteen plus. His father scoots closer and slaps his hands on the furniture, showing the seriousness of the situation. “She said that she’ll wait until your house arrest ends. After that, we’ll decide on the wedding date.” His father rises up and pass Ruby, “you would produce two kids no matter what and get that gay shit out of you. That's the least you can do to aid this family. ” The door slams and Craig lets out a sigh. He reaches under his cushion for a pack of smokes and put the stick between his teeth. Ruby was still behind him.

“So I called one of your childhood friends to take care of you,” Ruby squeaks after an abundant amount of silence, “he’ll help you around the house.”

“Ruby I don’t need a—“

“Listen,” Ruby cuts in, “I don’t want to see you behind bars again. He’ll just be making sure your probation goes well and get stuff since you can’t leave the house.” She smiles at him or rather the back of his head, “please, Craig.”

Craig sighs, “am I paying him?”

“No,” Ruby runs her hands together, “he doesn’t want money.” 

“Hmm.”

“He just came back from the military,” she said, and Craig raised an eyebrow. Since when did Token or Clyde—possible Kenny—join the army? Then again, he hasn’t been catching up on where they are in the world and what the fuck they are doing. The last thing he heard from them was that Token got a scholarship to Harvard or some bull shit like that. For all he knows, Token could have dropped out, *coughs* like someone and join the army to kill some people wherever. “He should be here soon.”

“Great.” Craig snarls, pulling out the cigarette. He doesn't need a babysit but he would like someone close to him to get some drugs and sometimes take a smoke. Ruby kisses her brother on the cheek before wishing farewell. “Oh, you’re here already.” He heard Ruby said before the conversation that was starting become lost in whispers. He puts the TV on, the thought of what his father said still haunts him. _Slap that gay shit out of you._ It hurts him more than it should, there were just words he heard repeatedly. But coming from his own father, it stinks on his tongue.

There were footsteps being heard approaching closer. “Hey,” the voice greets, making Craig’s eyes open wide because of the familiarity of the accent. He jerks his body behind him and sees the blond he wasn't expecting to see for the rest of his life. His hair was cut short, not short enough for his petite bun, and he still maintains a nice round baby face. “Its been a while Craig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig is going to be a dick for a couple of chapters but he has reasons, I assure you. Honestly, this is gonna hurt me the more I write because Tweek, my poor baby, all he wants to do is love Craig.


	2. Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!

Craig was staring at the wall; the bracelet on his ankle was heavier than ever. It was the evening, the sun setting through the small bits of his curtain and the moon waking up bringing the night aroma with it. His room was dark and quiet but there were small sounds sizzling from the kitchen. His hands rested on his chest and were elevated up and descending back down. Its been about a week since Craig have been home and he wasn’t very optimistic. The blond hair boy may be the reason for that. Tweek have been here for each day of that week and Craig tried many times to kick him out, many, but all were failed attempts because of his little redhead sister. She was serious when she said that she wants someone watching him and make sure his probation go well. Each time the raven head locks the door on Tweek’s face, he comes back looking more broken than ever with an angrier redhead.

“I’m leaving so you can come out of your room.” The blond spoke, talking softly at Craig’s room door. Footsteps descend from the wooden object and Craig lifts his body up. He waited some time until he heard his front door close before walking out and seeing the usual dish on the table.

 

*

 

Craig’s apartment wasn’t the best apartment on the block or the whole country, preferable. The hot water always ran out and there were always police sirens heard from the window. People who often live here were ex-cons or drug dealers. The hallway smells like shit because no one takes out their garbage and just throws them all over the floor. The walls were hallowed, making every sound travel through the thin concrete; screams, gunshot, music..everything. So when the lights shut off mid-day—without any explanation and no storm in sight, Craig wasn't surprised. He did notice, however, the obnoxious sound from the kitchen assuming the blond has something escape from his hands and crash on to the floor.

One of Tweek’s major phobias was the dark.

Feelings don't often transmit during their times in warehouses. Craig wasn't a talkier and Tweek was never a pusher. Even so, emotions usually display a lot on the blond's face. If he was sad, he would pout. If he was happy, his eyebrows raised a bit. If he was tired, his eyes were half open...etc. So, one night when the lightning crashes against the window and rain racing to the ground; Tweek was shivering next to him. Craig couldn't help but throw over a hand over his small shoulders. It wasn't an act of generosity, Craig wanted to sleep and Tweek was doing the most to try to make that not happen. It calms him, his breath shallow the longer the comfort and Tweek raises up to put his head in the crook of his neck. Any other day Craig would have pushed away, but he was tired so all he did was hum.

There was another crash and Craig sighs. He continues to stare at what was supposed to be his ceiling while his breath was in his ears and the sound of Tweek trying to collect himself. He didn't move from that spot for the rest of the day. Just stared blankly until he heard the front door close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is blind to some people


End file.
